


【鳴佐】『人魚館』-36(人類鳴X人魚佐，黑暗(?)文，現代AU)

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	

36

『他想他應該就是上天給他最好的禮物。』

鳴人把紙條塞回口袋關上客廳的燈輕輕推開房門，裡頭他出來時只留了一盞夜燈，鳴人把外套裡的晶片和紙條收進抽屜把衣服掛到椅背上，轉身來到床邊人魚拉開被子露出一雙墨色的眼瞳看著他。

「還睡不著嗎？」鳴人坐下伸手撥開人魚眼前的碎發如同每一對熱戀的戀人一樣在他眉心落下一吻，人魚搖搖頭在鳴人要起身時抓住他的衣襟讓鳴人只好被迫彎著腰詢問：「你不喜歡卡卡西老師嗎？」

「不是......」人魚在他身下又搖搖頭：「沒有...不喜歡他。」

他回想到以前，卡卡西是在實驗室裡少數對他好的人，只是他一直不能理解為何卡卡西會不告而別，或許是他沒有權利被告知吧。

「那是想起不好的事情了？」鳴人擠上略微狹窄的單人床一邊輕捏著人魚的耳根邊問道，人魚抿了下唇還是搖搖頭接著直接把臉埋進他胸前看似不想再繼續這個話題，鳴人也懂得知難而退在對方髮旋親吻了下低聲說道：「沒關係......佐助，不用想那些。」

人魚顫了下抬起頭正好對上鳴人的目光，鳴人把手指插進對方的髮絲捧著他的臉：「佐助...記得嗎？」

「......鳴人？」在他記憶深處，是很久很久以前，似乎有人揉著他的頭髮呼喚他的名字，只是他聽不清，聽不清回憶中的人是怎麼叫他，鳴人口中說出的詞卻給他有種莫名的熟悉感：「佐助......是我的......」

「是你的名字，宇智波佐助。」

※

人魚沉默了很久最後以一個吻作為回應，人魚......不對、或許現在他應該稱呼他為佐助。佐助把手環過鳴人的脖子貼上自己的唇，一邊摩擦一邊用舌頭舔舐對方直到鳴人會意的張開嘴伸出舌頭和他交纏。

空氣之間頓時瀰漫起屬於情人的氣息，鳴人扶著佐助倒回床上轉被動為主動，敲開對方的唇深入用舌頭舔過他的口腔吮吸著對方的軟舌發出嘖嘖的水聲。

「嗚...啊嗯。」直到分開唇兩人的唇都已經被彼此廝磨的紅腫，佐助微微喘氣抓緊鳴人的衣領，在他身下抬起頭磨蹭對方的側頸，鳴人挪動身子把佐助抱起來，兩人坐在床上把佐助過長的鬢角勾到耳後低頭親吻對方的側頸。

伴隨著佐助的低音鳴人伸手拉起他身著的連衣裙，手順著魚尾慢慢往上撫摸一邊湊到佐助耳邊低聲詢問：「真的可以嗎我說？」

「嗚嗯。」佐助瞇起眼轉頭把額頭靠在鳴人的肩膀點了點頭整個人靠往鳴人懷裡，鳴人一邊吻著對方一邊把他的連衣裙往上捲，讓佐助抬起手脫下裙子放在床邊，又扶著對方躺回床上整個人跨到人魚身上。

「不要緊張我說，不會疼的。」看對方手指不自主的抓緊身下的床單鳴人拉過他的手細細親吻放在耳邊和他十指交握，接著伏下身從頸部開始親吻再往下鎖骨胸前，小心的避開還包紮著的傷口。

「啊...哈嗯。」即便鳴人讓他放鬆他還是忍不住緊張，一手抓緊鳴人肩膀側過頭把半張臉都埋進枕頭，魚尾不規律的拍打在床面。

鳴人一邊舔吻一手撫上對方的胸前觸碰到對方乳尖時明顯感受到作佐助繃直身體，鳴人只好一般安撫著他沒事手上的動作卻沒有停下，人魚急促的呼吸漸漸平順下來鳴人順勢含住對方的左乳用舌頭在對方乳暈打轉。

「咿...啊嗯，鳴...鳴人。」人魚似乎對他的舉動有很大的反應，緊緊握住和他交握的手，另一邊抓緊了他後背的衣服，尾巴拍打在床上的頻率更加頻繁。

「抱歉，不舒服嗎？」鳴人只舔了一下就抬起頭看見對方眼角已經泛出淚痕伸手擦去，佐助眨了眨眼搖搖頭：「不是...我，那個......」

並不是不舒服反而他是渴望鳴人更多的觸碰的，或許他只是太緊張還有......害羞？

「如果真的不舒服一定要跟我說知道嗎我說。」鳴人說完看對方表示知道了又往下繼續動作，從頸部開始往下留下一連串的痕跡才再度起身，手掌撫上對方略微冰冷的魚鱗往上撫摸直到那入口處的地點再次確認對方的意願：「真的...可以嗎？」

「......嗯。」

得到對方的應許，鳴人小心翼翼的翻開那處柔軟的鱗片把手指深入裡頭溫軟的甬道，似乎隨著主人的緊張正一縮一縮，鳴人抬頭吻住佐助的唇好讓他轉移注意力，手指增加到兩根進而小心的模仿性交的動作緩慢抽插。

「哈嗯......嗚。」不知道觸碰到哪裡人魚明顯的一顫，低下頭屈起尾巴鳴人沒法只好抽出手指扶著對方的肩膀。

「弄痛你了嗎我說？」

「不...不是。」佐助抬起頭只是覺得剛才的感覺很奇妙有點癢癢的其實有些舒服，於是他拉過鳴人的手放回身下入口處：「你...繼續。」

得到對方再度的邀請後鳴人卻沒有再把手指伸進去而是起身下床從抽屜拿出一罐嬰兒油回到床上一邊把嬰兒油倒在手裡一邊跟對方說道：「用這個潤滑一下吧我說。」

人魚紅著臉點點頭半撐著身體看鳴人再度翻開自己身下的鱗片把沾滿潤滑的手指送進去慢慢擴張。

直到鳴人覺得差不多了，佐助裡面已經又軟又熱才抽出手指，直起身解開自己的褲頭拉下底褲掏出裡頭早已興奮的硬挺的陰莖。

人魚見狀倒是撐著坐騎身體，在鳴人還沒開口前就靠過來伸手握住他的陰莖讓鳴人有些驚訝的抓住對方的肩膀：「佐助？」

「唔...這樣舒服嗎？」回想著當年那些人的舉動，佐助知道人類被觸碰這裡會異常興奮，於是他握住鳴人的陰莖上下套弄，看見鳴人哪裡漲的發紫後甚至彎下腰趴在鳴人胯間張嘴含住對方的性器。

「嗯...嗚嗯，嗚......」佐助一邊吞吐著口中碩大的性器一邊偷偷抬眼觀察鳴人的表情，鳴人低下頭看著趴伏在自己腿間的人雙手捧著對方的頭顱低聲喘氣，在對方整個含入頂端似乎插進人魚的咽喉時發出一聲悶坑。

「呃...夠了，沒關係，你起來吧。」鳴人捧著佐助的頭在自己差點射出來前讓他起身，人魚嘴角還掛著來不及吞嚥的唾液情色無比，鳴人用袖口幫他抹去捧起對方的臉在他眼角吻了一下說道：「接下來讓我來吧。」

說著鳴人把對方壓回床上拿來一顆枕頭墊在佐助腰下，跨坐到對方身上彎下腰，鳴人看佐助緊張的幾乎咬破下唇用手指撫摸著對方有些乾澀的嘴唇塞了兩隻手指到對方口中：「別咬了會流血。」

在佐助嘴上放鬆一些後鳴人拉過對方的手環過自己肩膀一邊說道：「要腰就咬我肩膀好了我說，我皮粗不怕你咬。」

人魚當然沒有直接咬上去，只是環緊鳴人的脖子，鳴人一手往下摸去憑著感覺來到剛才他擴張過的入口附近，挺立的陰莖接觸到冰冷的魚鱗時有些說不出的詭異，但一想到是佐助馬上把那感覺忘在腦後。

鳴人撥開那處柔軟的鱗片把陰莖頂端抵在裡頭粉色的肉穴入口，僅僅是插入一些他都能明顯感受到裡頭溫軟的觸感，身下的人也因為這不同於手指的粗大緊張的繃直身體，鳴人一邊親吻一邊揉著對方的腰肢讓他放鬆，緩緩的把粗大的性器一點點往裡頭推入。

「哈...啊嗯，哈嗯。」佐助緊抓著鳴人背後的衣料，臉埋在對方的側頸口中不時吐出細微的呻吟，即使他知道哪裡不是屬於他本身的器官，但或許是手術的神經連結做的太過細緻，連同身體一點點被拖展開的感覺都清晰無比。

「抱歉佐助，你忍耐一下。」鳴人說完按住人魚的腰下身用力一頂把性器完全插入。

「哈啊!嗚...鳴人，嗚嗯。」佐助驚呼了一聲抓皺鳴人的衣服，眼框蓄著的淚水忍不住順著臉頰滑落。

「很疼嗎？！」鳴人撐起身子看著身下落淚的人魚，壓下自己的慾望想著是否該就此打住：「不行的話不要勉強了。」

「嗚!不是，我沒關係...可以...我可以，嗚嗯......」看鳴人作勢要抽出他的身體，佐助連忙阻止對方，甚至主動的抬起腰部讓鳴人的性器插的更深入：「繼...繼續啊。」

佐助都這樣說了鳴人只好托起他的臀部慢慢擺動起腰肢一下一下的在溫軟的甬道中挺動，隨著他抽插的頻率人魚尾巴的底部一下下拍打在床上不時扭動著身體配合著他的進出。

漸漸的鳴人有些失控，但還是盡量保持著理智他沒忘記人魚身上還帶著傷，佐助扶著他的肩膀仰起頭在他插到深處時會吐出細碎的呻吟，優美的脖頸呈現在他眼前，鳴人沒有多加猶豫一口一口的吮吸在白皙的頸部添加上更多屬於他的記號。

「啊...嗚嗯，嗚......哈嗯。」人魚有些失神的瞇著眼，眼前被淚水糊的看不清，鳴人每一次插到深處都讓他忍不住全身顫抖，幾乎渾身發熱發軟，原來這種事情是那麼舒服的嗎......不對，因為是鳴人所以才會這麼舒服，這麼想著人魚低下頭看見埋頭在他頸側的金色腦袋：「嗚...鳴人...啊嗯，吻...要，親。」

從對方破碎的句子裡鳴人讀懂佐助的意思，抬起頭來堵住對方的薄脣深入的濕吻發出嘖嘖的水聲。兩人身下的交合處也隨著越來越激烈的抽插泛出半透明的液體，在入口處形成一圈泡沫，有鳴人的也有人魚體內流出的，抽插間被帶出體外的液體順著光滑的魚尾流下染濕身下的被單。 

「佐助...舒服嗎？」分開唇鳴人一邊繼續身下的動作一邊撥開佐助黏在臉上的髮絲低聲問道，對方沒有正面回答一開口就發出破碎的咿呀聲，只好抓緊他的衣服不斷點頭。

「啊...咿啊...哈啊。」

鳴人雙手撐在對方身體兩側讓佐助抓緊他，加快了身下搗幹的速度，突然感受到佐助抽蓄了幾下插在對方體內的陰莖被一股溫熱的液體澆灌，鳴人快速的抽插了幾下在高潮前抽出對方的身體卻來不及的直接射到對方的魚尾上。只見佐助抖了幾下被翻開魚鱗下的肉穴流出一股濁液，鳴人想那應該是佐助高潮時射出的精液。

高潮過後佐助還有些失神的張著嘴喘氣，鳴人也感到有些疲憊，順勢倒在對方旁邊伸手環住佐助的身體。

最後先有了動作的是佐助，高潮的餘韻過後他轉過身正對躺在自己身旁的鳴人，感受到懷裡人的動作鳴人張開眼伸手捏了下佐助的鼻尖：「你累了吧...我帶你去清理一下。」

鳴人起身抽了幾張紙巾先大致擦拭了一下對方的魚尾下床把佐助抱起來走往浴室。雖然正值青壯年的鳴人並不覺得足夠盡興，但今天是對方的第一次不只時間晚了而且早些時候他才做完檢查，早就疲憊不堪現在也是一把他抱進懷裡就昏昏欲睡。

鳴人清理完佐助和自己的身體看見被他們弄髒的床單無力再去整理，索性又從櫥櫃拿了一條棉被把佐助放到他撲在地上的床墊上摟著對方一同入眠。

TBC


End file.
